Doctor Dani's rules Suck
by Nimunezen
Summary: Dani ordered that TK have boundaries, and not be so close to her family... What if Ray hates that idea?    MY reaction to tonight's episode... grrr. Damn blast it! Isn't TK allowed to have FRIENDS? Ray and TK story, not slash... maybe?


Tk didn't mean to cross the line. He didn't mean to Enter Dani's house hold, it just felt so ...nice to be able to take care of some one... to have a friend, that not only looked up to him, but trusted him... Ray, Ray cared about him... even if it was hero worship...

But now Doctor Dani... wanted to toss him out. Damn her! Damn that bitch!

He tossed the bottle of alcohol into the wall, standing up with a curse. Damn it! …. Fuck it all. So what if His life was a mess. Was it that horrible, to want attention, not just fame, but real attention. He was so tired of being alone!

"YOU did WHAT!" Ray didn't care if his leg throbbed every time he moved it. "MOM!"

"It's for your best interest. He's a bad influence!"

"No he's not Mom! He's my FRIEND! You know what those are right?"

Dani leaned back, she never saw her son get this angry... Ever. "You don't need friends like that."

Ray glared at her, and looked away, the silent treatment, he was good at it.

He waited. Until she got fed up and left. Then, until his sister got home, his mother was leaving in a bit.

Sure enough... "I'm heading out! Dinner's in the fridge."

He waited a bit longer. "Hey, Lindsey... Can you do me a favor?"

"Other than writing your English paper?"

He bit back a retort. "I need you to drive me some where."

Lindsey looked at him like he was crazy. Which he might just be.

"Why...?"

"I need to go... I need to see TK."

TK heard a knock. Who dared ….. who would talk to him? He was unwanted, remember?

The knocking got louder, so he went and opened the door. Catching Ray as he fell into his arms. "Shit! Ray Jay! You have to leave."

"No! I have to stay!" Even though he had to use Terrence as support, that didn't mean he couldn't use this chance to hug him.

Terrence cursed. He forgotten how good it felt to hold some one. He carried Ray to the couch, then let him go. He didn't want to be tempted... Ray was off limits again.

He cleaned up the bottles, last thing he needed was the good doctor to blame him for yet another thing.

He finally sat down and glared at the teenager. "Why, Why are you here?"

Ray swallowed. "My mother took every thing from me. My Father, My family, My friends... Damn it... Something should be MINE! You should be mine!" He blushed realizing what he said, how it sounded. He expected TK to raise his eyebrows, make a comment, play it off.

But he didn't. Terrence reached over, patted him on the shoulder and looked at him through sad eyes. "Ray... I'm not your friend. I'm not good for you..."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. You ARE my friend, My best friend... I thought you felt the same way. I'm not losing you! Damn it! Not you too!"

Terrence stood up. "I'm sorry kid. Doctors orders..."

He walked towards the door, ignoring the sound of tears, the fact that this was once again just another show. He opened the door. And stopped.

Dani was giving him the strangest look. He sighed and looked away, knowing she could smell the alcohol. "He's in there, He's unharmed. And I'm out."

He pushed past her. And she let him go.

She looked at her son. Seeing for the first real time, that he was going to be a man soon. "Him huh? He's what you are going to fight for?"

He glared at her. "Yes. He is."

She hung her head. "Well... I guess... you can. Be friends." it wasn't like it mattered... TK wasn't her client any more...and she was tired of seeing her children hate her.

"You promise?" It was meant to be a statement, strong, but his voice wavered, and there were still tears on his cheeks.

"Yes..." before He could smile. "After, You heal. And you stop being grounded."

He whined. "But mom! Six weeks!"

"If he's your friend... He'll wait that long."

**Note: No idea if I want to make this a romance yet, or If I have that much balls. to be the first... But if I do, it WILL be changed to mature. Review if you think I should?**

**P.S.~ I meant an ADULT relationship between Ray and TK, Meaning I had a plot line which would involve Ray becoming an adult before the relationship of that sort took place. I consider Dani to think of TK as more of a child than a potential lover, I'm sorry, if you thought I meant a relationship between them. If Also, If you do not like this kind of relationship, you are free to vote 'no'. But sometimes, you don't have to be 'Gay' or 'Bi' to fall in love with some one of the same gender. If you prefer to think of them as 'NOT Gay', Have at. I have no control over if the character is Gay or not, And yes, TK IS a womanizer, I will not deny that, which is Why I thought he would appreciate being loved purely. The relationship isn't going to be about 'SEX' even though they might have it.**


End file.
